descubriendo un nuevo amor
by Umiko S
Summary: cuando el destino te juega de un forma extraña, cuando descubres que lo que tu mas quieres no te corresponde... inuyasha ¿era el amor de su vida? ¿sesshomaru? ¿que haces aquí? ay pésimo summary, pero pase y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Descubriendo otro amor**

**Nota, que pienso yo nadie lee, pero que aun así escribo… **

_**Olaa aquí estoy otra vez de latosa jejeej bueno les traigo esta nueva historia de obviamente sesshomaru y kagome.**_

_**En fin ya saben los personajes de inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo solo los tome prestados con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_**Y sin más por el momento a leer**_

**Capítulo 1**

**Descubrimientos.**

En el cielo se podía observar como los nubes completamente grises, anunciando una tormenta, cubrían a la luna que apenas había comenzado a aparecen en el que sería un cielo estrellado, el cual en esos momentos era cubierto, pero a pesar de ello una joven caminaba en completa calma, hacia un frio terrible, pero eso no importaba mucho porque ya se había acostumbrado a él o tal vez sería porque de tanto frio sus músculos estaban tan entumidos que no los sentía. El viento mecía sus cabellos negro azabache mientras caminaba por aquel prado lleno de flores, vestía un traje de sacerdotisa pero a diferencia del de la sacerdotisa con la que vivía el de ella era azul y blanco, y eso era bastante extraño ya que tiempo atrás al pelear con aquel monstruo llamado Naraku fue convertida en una youkai no perdió sus poderes espirituales, ya que estos de una forma muy extraña lograron fusionarse con los poderes que al ser una youkai poseía.

Tiempo después se enteraron tanto ella como sus amigos que ese maldito deseaba que ella al ser una youkai se aliara con él de forma voluntaria, algo que para desgracia de ese ser maligno, no sucedió el tiempo paso y así la destrucción definitiva de la perla de Shikon, en esos instantes era completamente feliz ya que por fin había logrado estar con su ser amado. Inuyasha el cual por fin había aceptado que kikio había muerto y que aquel cuerpo hecho de barro y huesos no era más que eso barro y huesos, No sabía nada de ella desde hace tiempo pero tampoco le daba demasiada importancia ella estaba feliz con inuyasha, aún peleaban, pero siempre solucionaban sus problemas, por fin tenia lo que quera.

Pero a veces el destino tiene un sentido del humor bastante extraño…

Ya había obscurecido bastante cuando sintió un aroma bastante peculiar, un aroma a excitación, a sexo, lo que más la alarmo fue descubrir que ese aroma era de inuyasha… SU inuyasha mezclado con… NO, ESO NO PODIA SER… sin pensarlo dos veces corrió. Al lugar en donde el aroma era más penetrante para ver como SU macho porque era suyo, revolcarse con aquella mujer que despedía tan asqueroso aroma a cadáver, se sintió morir, cuando sintió que la marca de su cuello comenzaba a arder para poco después agrietarse y desaparecer por completo, sintió como los ojos le escocían al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus manos en puños. NO lloraría, mucho tiempo había llorado por él, despojándose de todo sentimiento de dolor sus ojos marrones se fueron tornando rojos y de sus garras salía un pequeño destello rojo, mientras lo seres que se encontraban desnudos notaron una energía muy poderosa cerca de ellos una energía que para el peli plateado era muy familiar.

En un movimiento torpe el peli plateado volteo, para ver como una youkai los miraba con sus ojos rojos como la sangre y un segundo después lo había tomado del cuello para estamparlo contra un pobre roble.

-COMO TE ATREVES—grito la youkai apretando más su agarre- COMO ES QUE ERES TAN DESPRECIABLE, COMO ESQUE PUEDES TENAR TAN ASQUEROSOS INSTINTOS, aunque claro no debería sorprenderme después de todo eres un PERRO-le escupió aquellas palabras con tal rencor y coraje que un escalofrío recorrió al hibrido.

-TU me marcaste a MI eras MIO tu asqueroso hibrido me dijiste que ELLA-dijo apuntando a la miko de barro, quien aún no se podía mover de donde estaba.

-no era más que puros huesos y tierra

-ka… kago… me- trato de hablar inuyasha, algo casi imposible por el fuerte agarre con el que lo sujetaba la youkai.

-¿QUE?, ACASO ME VAS A DECIR QUE NO ES LO QUE PARECE Ja- en un impulso lo levanto y lo arrojo, el peli plateado callo a unos cuantos centímetros de la miko de barro

-si valoras tu vida inuyasha no me vas a buscar—miro al cielo un momento, había comenzado a llover

-pero tú eres MIA KAGOME—le soltó el hibrido mientras cubría a la otra mujer con sus ropas y tratando de que si en un impulso kagome se lanzaba a ella la detendría

-tuya… no mi querido hibrido, me temo que eso ya no es cierto, así que… puedes seguir con tu… ¿mujer? Mmmm no con tu... Amado cadáver no quiero tener que verte y si te atraviesas en mi camino… morirás el amor que te tenia lo has matado hoy inuyasha.

Sin más que decir se fue transformada en una bola de energía roja, quería estar sola, así que se fue a unas termas que detecto eso la calmaría un poco si, por su bien y el de cualquiera con el que se cruzara e intentara dirigirse a ella.

Pero definitivamente ese no era su día cuando llego a las termas se encontró con que nada más y nada menos que sesshomaru también llegaba en esos mismos instantes y para su desgracia venia solo, lo cual quería decir una sola cosa… venía a lo mismo que ella.

-valla con que la mujer de mi hermano está aquí- dijo el con su voz fría como de costumbre y contemplándola fijamente, ahora que ella era un demonio como él no la despreciaba, solo creía que era patética por estar con aquel hibrido a quien si despreciaba.

-pero que no se supone que como su mujer tu deber es estar a su lado, puedo darme cuenta que él no está aquí

-valla pero que listo eres sesshomaru, si es verdad ese hibrido no está aquí y no veo que sea de tu incumbencia que hago o no- le espeto la youkai con el mismo tono frio que el

-hembra insolente- dijo el lanzándose hacia ella, kagome lo esquivo fácilmente y también ataco a sesshomaru con su látigo de energía

-te has vuelto más lento sesshomaru, y yo que pensaba que eras más hábil

-has entrenado, interesante, no veo por qué estas con alguien más débil que tu como eso hibrido

-eso que quiere decir sesshomaru? Pero para tu información- dijo ella descubriéndose el hombro- ya no estoy con el, vio como el youkai alzaba una ceja

-mmmm y con quien te ha estado engañando

-no te interesa

-mmmm

-en fin que haces aquí sesshomaru ¿vas a ir a visitar a Rin a la aldea? Hace mucho que pregunta por ti

-no,

- ¿Por qué?

-eres muy molesta mujer.

-como quieras, bueno yo pienso bañarme así que puedes largarte y si no lo vas hacer data la vuelta- dijo kagome algo ruborizada por la idea de que sesshomaru la viera desnuda

-yo no cumplo tus ordenes, hembra insolente-dijo el lord

-oh, pero que mal educado ¿es que no tienes modales? O por lo menos sentido del decoro-gruño la youkai

-hump-gruño sesshomaru pero se volteo, cuando escucho que ella se había metido en el agua volteo

-y que, te vas a ir o vas a quedarte ahí como estúpido a veme o no me digas vas a platicar con migo ¿eh?

-cállate- dijo el - pienso ir a ver a Rin dentro de tres días

-ah, sesshomaru?

-hump

-puedo ir contigo?

- ¿Por qué?

-la verdad no tengo idea-contesto un poco avergonzada kagome

-has lo que quieras- contesto, la verdad es que esa mujer le causaba cierta curiosidad y algo, otra cosa que no sabía que era, no le molestaba su compañía, de hecho hasta cierto punto le parecía soportable.

-pienso traer a Rin conmigo a mis tierras, ya que la anciana es muy grande para cuidar de ella

-mmm es cierto Kaede es ya muy mayor, pero sabes deberías dejarla por lo menos una semana más, ya que abra un festival y bueno creo que a ella le gustaría

Él le dedico una mirada que kagome no supo cómo interpretar.

-mira si te parece yo me are cargo de ella y si me permites ir contigo yo podría cuidarla, es como una hija para mí.

-eres muy extraña, pero está bien. Iré a verla y la dejare a tu cargo una semana, después nos iremos.

A kagome le sorprendió mucho la actitud de sesshomaru, una ocasión rin le dijo que él era muy bueno, pero ella no le pareció algo muy probable, aunque comenzó a tener sus dudas y ahora bueno le resultaba bastante extraño el comprobarlo.

-bien-dijo ella

Cuando termino de bañarse, sesshomaru se volteo y cuando ella termino de vestirse el la miro de nuevo.

-bueno será mejor que valla con rin, mmmm y creo que ocultare mi presencio y mi olor- dijo ella recordando a inuyasha

-debiste matarlo mujer-le dijo el lord del oeste con un tono de voz malicioso

-no, no manchare mis manos con tan poca cosa

-como quieras

-adiós sesshomaru

-hump- y así el la vio marcharse, kagome se fue muy sorprendida tener una conversación con aquel demonio tan frio, sin nada de golpes, o no tantos como para morir era algo extraño, ni cuanta se dio cuando paro de llover. En fin tenía que ir con Rin valla día el que había tenido sin duda un día lleno de descubrimientos…

TBC.

DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA.


	2. Chapter 2

**DESCUBRIENDO OTRO AMOR.**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI (POR AHORA) JEJEJE YA QUIZIERA, EN FIN SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA LO DEMAS ES DE ELLA**

NOTA: HOLAAA, PRIMERO QUE NADA UNA DISCULPA ENOOORMEEE A TODAS Y PORQUENO A TODOS JEJEJE POR LA TARDANZA LA VERDAD NO LES VOY A PONER EXCUSAS, SIMPLEMENTE LA INSPIRACION NO LLEGABA Y PER.. PERO YA NO IMPORTA ESTOY AQUÍ DE NUEVO CON EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y SI NO PUES DIGANMELO CON UN COMENTARIA JIJI QUE SON LOS QUE ME ALEGRAN Y NO LES TOMA MAS DE UN MINITITO

Y SIN MÁS QUE AGREGAR POR MI PARTE… COMENZAMAS EL CAP. 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**PLANES**

Cuando se alejó de donde se encontraba sesshomaru los recuerdos de inuyasha comenzaron a invadir su mente, no tenia deseos de encontrárselo, mucho menos de enfrentarlo porque una cosa era segura ese estúpido no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados y seguramente armaría tremendo escándalo y si ese era el cazo no dudaría en hacer lo que aquel demonio le había dicho, lo partiría por la mitad, después de unos minutos ya faltaba poco para llegar a la aldea, se tomó un momento para comprobar si ese estúpido hibrido estaba cerca, y así era, inuyasha había regresado a la aldea pero para su fortuna o casi se encontraba con Miroku y sango, seguramente quejándose y poniéndola a ella como la mala, pero sus amigos sabían cómo era el así que no importaba mucho, así que se aseguró de haber ocultado su presencio y su aroma y se dirigió a la cabañita de la anciana Kaede, ya que ella vivía en ese lugar con la protegida de sesshomaru.

No era muy tarde, ya que tanto la anciana como la niña apenas estaban preparando la cene, cuando entero la primera en darse cuenta fue la niña.

señorita kagome

hola rin

kagome, pensé que estarías con inuyasha y los demás

no él y yo decidimos tomarnos un tiempo, y bueno yo fui a darme un baño–

Dijo kagome, vio como la anciana asentía con la cabeza, kagome entendió que Kaede probablemente sabía el porqué de esa separación y que al estar la niña en esos instantes no podía decirle exactamente lo que había pasado.

Bien, que te parece si nos acompañas a cenar

¡si señorita cene con nosotras!– dijo muy feliz la niña.

Está bien

Kagome ayudo a servir los platos, la comida estaba muy rica, miro a rin por un momento y pensó en decirle lo que sesshomaru había platicado con ella o por lo menos lo que la incluía a ella.

Rin

¿si señorita kagome?

Bien ¿se acuerdan que les dije que fui a tomar un baño?

Sí, pero que pasa con eso kagome- dijo Kaede.

Pues cuando venía de regreso me encontré con sesshomaru

¿y porque no vino con usted? hace mucho que no me visita- vio como la niña se ponía triste.

Bueno lo que pasa es que el planeaba venir a visitarte, pero le dije que habría un lindo festival y que sería lindo que dejara que fueras y si después querías ir con él lo podías hacer

Que bien, pero no quiero ir con el, bueno si pero no quiero dejar a la anciana Kaede y tampoco quiero dejar de verla señorita kagome

Kagome contemplo a la niña con cariño, después de un par de segundos miro a la anciana Kaede, quien asentía kagome le sonrió y volvió a mirar a la niña.

Bueno él dijo que si querías ir con el yo podía ir contigo para cuidarte, me sorprendió mucho que pudiera hablar de ese modo con él, en calma

Jejeje señorita, pero si el señor sesshomaru es muy bueno

Mmmm bueno a mí todavía me resulta extraño

Jejeejeje

Después de que terminaron la cena llego la hora de dormir, recogieron los trastes y kagome acomodo a rin en su bolso de dormir, ya que esta había sido lo único que se había quedado cuando ya no pudo pasar por el pozo, las demás cosas se habían quedado del otro lado, así que decidió dárselo a la niña y ella y Kaede se acomodaron en un futón como se hacía en aquella época. Una vez que rin se durmió junto con la anciana kagome se puso a pensar en lo que tendría que hacer si inuyasha le armaba un escándalo, ya que no podía ocultarse para siempre y no era una cobarde, lo más probable seria que mañana lo encontrara, cerro sus ojos y dio un suspiro lleno de cansancio y así se dejó arrastrar por el sueño…

Al día siguiente se despertó con un sobresalto y como ahora era una youkai por instinto soltó un gruñido mostrando sus colmillos, pero cuando vio quien había sido el causante de que despertara de esa forma se relajó un poco.

Rin… por favor no me despiertes de esa forma, recuerda que ahora soy una youkai y por instinto puedo atacarte

Lo siento señorita kagome

No importa ya, pero en fin dime que pasa

Eh ah si ya recuerdo el joven shippo llego de entrenar y está afuera le dije que todavía estaba dormida y ya sabe jejeej no quería despertarla ya sabe que el

la quiere como una madre

Mmmm si mi shippo…. Ah bueno en un momento salgo

Si

Kagome vio a rin dirigirse a la salida, se desperezo y arreglo un poquito, quería ver a shippo, hacia una semana o más desde que él había ido a entrenar también había crecido mucho y ahora era un joven muy apuesto. Cuando salió pudo ver a un joven parado de espaldas a la cabaña ese era su shippo.

Shippo

Ma… digo kagome

Sabes no me ofendo si me dices mama shippo

Ah…. Este jejeejeje gracias

¿Cómo te fue?

Muy bien me ascendieron

Ese es mi shippo, me da mucho gusto

Kagome lo abrazo y se pusieron a platicar de todo, pero cuando el pregunto por inuyasha, más específicamente pregunto porque ya no olía a él, kagome tuvo que decirle lo que había pasado, haciéndole prometer al zorro que no le reclamaría a inuyasha, cosa que el hizo a regañadientes al final termino calmándose y siguieron platicando hasta que…

Valla así que ya apareciste

Inuyasha, creo haberte dicho que no te quiera ver

Dijo ella al escuchar su voz tratando de contenerse, el zorro solo veía como su madre adoptiva apretaba las manos haciendo que estas se convirtieran en puños.

Eres mi mujer kagome

NO, ERA, MALDITO ESTUPIDO, ERA SI NO MAL RECUERDAS TU FUISTE EL CULPABLE, YA NO SOY NADA TUYO ASI QUE LARGATE

No TU eres mía

Shippo empezó a enfadarse, ese perro tonto quería que ella se fuera con el después de lo que le hizo y eso sí que no lo iba a permitir ahora era más fuerte y no iba a dejar que el la lastimara.

Pero al parecer ella fue más rápida y lo ataco tomado a ambos hombres desprevenidos, no le dio ni tiempo a inuyasha de sacar su espada cuando ella comenzó a lanzarle todo clase de ataques hasta que el hibrido cayó al suelo y ella se lanzó sobre el tomando sus manos e impidiendo que las moviera.

ESCUCHAME BIEN- le espeto ella- ayer te dije muy bien que si te atrevías a pararte enfrente mío inuyasha, no dudaría en partirte en dos ya viste que no me costaría nada de trabajo – dijo kagome mientras que de sus garras comenzaba a brotar veneno – no quiero que me molestes, mejor vete con tu… cadáver no sé cómo puedes soportar ese olor a barro y cadáveres pero en fin

Kagome se incorporó y miro a inuyasha quien todavía estaba en el piso, se fue con shippo, no sin antes recordarle que la próxima vez no sería tan suave con el

Pero la mente de inuyasha era como la de un niño de kínder, que no iba a parar de hacer berrinche porque creía que le habían quitado algo que le pertenencia. Sin embargo kagome no le prestó atención y paso planeando junto con la anciana Kaede como vestir a la niña, unos días después kagome se encontró con Sango y con Miroku quienes traían a sus hijos a visitar a la anciana Kaede.

Kagome.

Señorita kagome ¿Cómo está?

hola muchachos, estoy muy bien gracias y ustedes ¿irán con nosotras al festival?

Si kagome, am oye kagome… tu… has hablado con… con inuyasha

Si, pero pensé que se habían enterado

Si señorita shippo nos contó algo, pero ya no la ha molestado

Miroku, es inuyasha claro que ma ha molestado, pero sabes creo que, por lo menos por ahora no tengo el valor para cumplir lo que le dije y por eso lo evito lo más posible.

Y ¿qué le dijiste kagome?

Kagome medito un momento, era cierto a pesar de todo lo que sentía hacia inuyasha, que no eran emociones muy positivas, no se consideraba con el valor suficiente para matarlo, aunque cada que el la enfrentaba sentía unas enormes ganas de hacerlo. Vio a su alrededor, rin estaba con ellos y no podía decirles a sus amigos que le había dicho a inuyasha que lo mataría, suspiro y miro de nuevo a sus amigos.

Bueno creo que se lo pueden imaginar, no sango

Ella vio como fruncían el ceño tratando de entender, la miraron de nuevo y kagome les mostro sus garras, de las cuales comenzaba a brotar un destello color rojo, Miroku suspiro y asintió al igual que sango. Después de eso se la pasaron arreglando su ropa para el esperado festival.

Para sorpresa de kagome y los demás inuyasha no apareció y ella dio gracias internamente por ello, cuando todo estuvo listo shippo llego a donde kagome, Kaede y rin se encontraban Miroku y su familia ya se habían marchado unos minutos antes, estuvieron platicando sobre los avances que había hecho el zorro cuando kagome se levantó repentinamente soltando un audible gruñido.

¿señorita kagome? – dijo la niña, algo extrañada y preocupada

Un youkai – fue lo único que dijo kagome, shippo ya se encontraba de pie al igual que ella y Kaede

Shippo

¿si?

Quédate aquí y cuídalas, la presencia me parece conocida

¿eh?

Voy a ver, por algún motivo quiere que salga –esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa queriendo asomarse entre sus labios

Simplemente ya no sabía, primero su amo sesshomaru dejaba a la niña en esta aldea de humanos, después venía a visitarla y luego le decía que tenía que traer esta ropa, que por cierto estaba muy pesada, y se la entregara a la mujer del incompetente de inuyasha definitivamente no entendía nada y era mejor no preguntar si quería volver a caminar, así que maldiciendo mentalmente fue en busca de aquella mujer pero…

¿Jaken?

Aaaaaaahhhhh, que hump mujer tonta casi me matas de un susto ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jejeje, pues sentí tu presencia, pero me extraño que no te acercaras mas así que decidí venir yo.

¿ah? Bueno no importa vine por que el amo sesshomaru dijo que tenía que entregarte esto

¿a mí? Bueno, gracias Jaken

Mmmm bueno ya me voy

Si

Cuando Jaken se fue kagome se quedó un momento parada en ese lugar, ya ere de noche, era extraño, sesshomaru era extraño y de una u otra forma ella también, aunque a decir verdad lo extraño era como se estaba portando el con ella y ella con él. Miro una vez más al cielo estrellado, que raras o casi nunca podía ser observado en su época, dio un suspiro y sus ojos marrones se centraron en el camino rumbo a la cabañita en donde vivía, de seguro Kaede y rin estarían algo preocupadas lo mejor era ir y contarles todo, sonrió al saber lo feliz que se pondría la niña.

Pero cuando la miko no se dio cuenta de que alguien la veía a lo lejos, alguien que lanzaba toda clase de maldiciones entre gruñidos, alguien que no permitiría que ella fuera… porque ella ere suya…

**TBC…**

Y HASTA AQUÍ CON EL CAP. 2 ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SINO PUES IGUAL COMENTEN

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO

BESITOS

**ATENTMENTE**: UMIKO S.


	3. Chapter 3

**DESCUBRIENDO UN NUEVO AMOR.**

HOLA AQUÍ ESTOY YA CON ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO QUE ESPERO LES AGRADE Y SINO PUES NI MODO AMI TAMPOCO ME GUSTO PERO BUENO… GRACIAS POR ESPERARME JIJI

Y YA SABEN Y LOS QUE NO BUENO…

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI (MENOS SESSHOMARU) JAJAJAJ SI CLARO QUE MAS QUISIERAMOS PERO EN FIN EL TAMBIEN ES SUYO **** YO SOLO LOS OCUPO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**

UNA VEZ ACLARADO TODO ESTO

A LEER

**CAPITULO. 3**

Hace apenas unos días que había enviado a Jaken a la aldea en donde vivía aquella mujer junto con rin, no comprendía que lo había impulsado a enviar a Jaken aquella aldea, mucho menos comprendía porque lo había enviado para que entregase a esa mujer un kimono para ella y para rin… que era lo que estaba pasándole ¿Por qué había hecho tal cosa? Lo mismo había pasado aquella vez en las termas cuando ella le dijo todo eso, nunca nadie le había hablado de esa forma y si lo habían hecho no habían vivido para contarlo, pero eso no fue lo peor, no lo pero fue cuando ella le dijo que quería ir con el… y se lo había permitido, la había… complacido. Y él era el señor de las tierras occidentales y no complacía a nadie mucho menos a una hembra.

Hoy se llevaría a cabo ese dichoso festival… en donde seguramente se encontraría el inútil de inuyasha, y eso hacía que le hirviera la sangre como pocas veces lo había hecho, pero eso era completamente absurdo… se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando llamaron a la puerta de su estudio…

Adelante- dijo el inu youkai

Mi señor alguien desea verle

Hump- se extrañó un poco ¿Quién sería?

Que pase- dijo al fin

Con una reverencia de parte de su sirviente, pudo ver a su visitante.

Mucho tiempo sin verte sesshomaru

Nadeshko- contesto este de manera fría, cualquier otro estaría temblando ante ese tono de voz, pero aquella youkai parecía indiferente a ello

Siempre tan expresivo

Qué demonios quieres?

Pero que muchacho tan grosero, es así como recibes a tu querida tía

Hump, habla

Bien, la razón por la que he venido es porque a llegado la hora de ver si eres capaz de ser un buen señor de las tierras del oeste

¿Qué dices? – aquellas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa

Lo que oyes, sesshomaru bien sabes que como el primer hijo de tu padre es tu derecho…. Pero eso no significa que seas apto para dicho derecho.

_Explícate_

Muy bien, tu padre antes de morir dejo en claro que tu antes de tomar su lugar deberías cumplir con… algunas características y que de no ser así el mando de estas tierras debería otorgarse a quien yo considerara apto

Ya veo, pero tus palabras me dicen que hay algo mas

Así es

Y bien?

Eso mi querido… lo sabrás mas adelante por ahora solo te diré que en los siguientes días voy a observarte tanto a ti como a… inuyasha

¿Qué has dicho?- en esos momentos sesshomaru estaba realmente furioso ¿inuyasha? Señor del oeste…. No eso no se lo permitiría, miro a su tía quien mantenía su semblante en completa calma.

Mi madre sabe de esto

Sí.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, el inu youkai tenía la mirada fija en su familiar quien parecía haberse desconectado por completo de la realidad, probablemente recordando algo…

Y bien- dijo el youkai, sacando a su acompañante de su ensoñación

¿Qué?

Hump ¿Cuáles son las… características que debo cumplir?

No te las diré

¿Qué?

Si te las dijera ¿Qué tendría de divertido? –

La youkai vio cómo su sobrino luchaba por controlarse, aunque su rostro no reflejaba nada ella lo conocía bastante bien, a pesar de no convivir mucho con él, sin más que decir se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba y salió de ahí. Sesshomaru vio como ella salía del estudio… y dirigió su vista hacia una gran ventana… dentro de unos días rin y esa mujer irritante vendrían.

Por otro lado muy lejos de ahí se encontraban kagome y los demás alistándose para el festival…

Kagome- sama mire el kimono que me envío sesshomaru- sama es muy bonito

Si rin ya lo vi, es muy hermoso

A usted también le mando uno- dijo la niña señalando el kimono de kagome

-sí, verdad

Jejeejeje

Bueno rin será mejor ir a buscar a sango los demás

Kagome tomo de la mano a rin y salieron de la cabaña, la anciana Kaede había ido con unos aldeanos a preparar algunas cosas.

Después de salir de la cabaña se dieron cuenta que tod había sido bellamente adornado y que había muchos puestos de comida y de otras cosas, la niña miraba todo con mucha emoción, mientras caminaban kagome se tenso un poco, coso que Rin noto…

¿pasa algo?

No te preocupes Rin

Fue lo único que pudo decir kagome a la niña, inuyasha estaba cerca y también kykyo, apretó los dientes, estaba segura de que algo tramaba inuyasha y no sería nada bueno….

Inuyasha…

¿dime kykyo?

Estas seguro de que ya no sientes nada por… ella

Claro que no kykyo, sabes que yo a la que quiero es a ti

Ante estas palabras la miko de barro sonrió y le dio un abrazo a inuyasha, quien estaba pensando en que si kagome lo vea con ella se pondría furiosa ya que, según inuyasha kagome era suya y le quería a él, hacía ya varios días que había visto a kagome con aquel sapo verde que era sirviente del tonto de sesshomaru, y por lo que pudo ver y oir ese imbécil le había mandado algo y eso si que no se lo permitiría…

Con esos pensamientos rondando su mente se dirigió junto con la miko de barro a aquel festival ya que seguramente kagome estaría ahí y ese seria el lugar perfecto para llevar a cabo lo que tenía en mente…

**TBC…**

LOSE LO SE ES MUY CORTITO PERO NO HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR PERO PROMETO SUBIR EL OTRO CAP PRONTO PORQUE SI ME HE TARDADO MUCHO EN SUBIR ESTA CAP… EN FIN HASTA LA PROXIME Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.

JIJI Y QUE TAL EH? CON MI LOCA IDEA DE QUE SESSHOMARU TUVIERA UNA TIA? JIJI

EN FIN, DEJEN SU OPINION

BESOS Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP.

**ATENTAMENTE: UMIKO S.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DESCUBRIENDO UN NUEVO AMOR. **

**HOLA, HOLA**

**BUENO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAP. NUMERO 4 JIJIJI QUISE APROVECHAR AHORA QUE TENGO TIEMPO LIBRE PARA SUBIRLO JIJI EN FIN ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**IMPORTANTE. (SÉ QUE YA SABEN PERO NI MODO ASÍ SON LAS COSAS)**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Y BLABLÁ BLA**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SU OPINIÓN OK.**

**AHORA SI A LEER **

**CAPITULO. 4 **

**EL FESTIVAL.**

Había llegado la tarde y con eso el inicio del festival, kagome y Rin se encontraban en un puesto mirando algunas cosas.

-RIN- aquel grito había sobresaltado a kagome quien al darse cuenta quien era el que había llamado a la niña sonrió.

-KOHAKU, me da mucho gusto verte- dijo la niña sonriéndole al joven exterminador, quien se sonrojo levemente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por kagome quien suspiro internamente

-Kagome- sama- saludo el joven, kagome lo miro y asintió a modo de saludo

-kohaku ¿Dónde está Sango?

-¿ah? Digo… ella y Miroku dijeron que me adelantara… creo que estaban terminando de arreglar a las gemelas

-mmm bueno, que les parece si caminamos un poco

Ambos chicos asintieron y caminaron junto con kagome observando las coas que había en los puestos. Kagome decidió separarse un poco de Rin y de Kohaku los cuales no parecieron notarlo, ella veía como el joven exterminador no apartaba la mirada de Rin, una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios y también una pregunta que de alguna forma le pareció graciosa y también provoco que se sonrojara un poco aunque no sabía porque. ¿Cómo tomaría sesshomaru el que kohaku se sintiera atraído hacia Rin? Volvió a mirar hacia donde estaban Kohaku y Rin, quienes habían notado que kagome los había dejado de acompañar.

-¿kagome-sama?- pregunto Rin

-dime

-¿pasa algo? ¿Por qué se queda atrás?

-bueno lo que pasa es que no quiero ser mal tercio- dijo la youkai viendo como el joven exterminador se sonrojaba aun mas y miraba hacia otro lado.

-¿mal tercio?- Pregunto Rin algo confundida

- no es nada Rin ya los sabrás más adelante… o ¿no kohaku?- dijo con una gran sonrisa, el joven la volteo a ver con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder viendo como la amiga de su hermana le guiñaba un ojo, pero para su fortuna no tuvo que responder esa pregunta ya que…

-al fin los encontramos- dijo una voz muy alegre

-Sango, te vez muy bien- dijo kagome quien junto con Rin y Kohaku se volteaban y saludaban a los recién llegados

-usted también se ve muy bien kagome-sama- dijo Miroku con una gran sonrisa

-gracias Miroku- dijo kagome, quien aparto la vista de Miroku cuando sintió que alguien halaba su kimono

-tía kagome- dijeron las gemelas de Miroku y Sango sonriendo a kagome y estirando los bracitos para que kagome las cargara

-pero miren que tenemos aquí, unas niñas muy bonitas- dijo kagome cargando a las niñas y acomodándolas a cada una en uno de sus brazos. Todos sonrieron ante el comentario de kagome

-jejeejeje- las niñas rieron y se acomodaron en los bazos de su tía kagome, como ellas le decían.

-que les parece si me acompañan a ver qué hay de comer- dijo kagome a las niñas

-sí, si

Y así todo se dirigieron a ver los puestos de comida, Miroku cuidaba a su bebe más pequeño y kagome había bajado a las niñas y las tenía a cada una tomada de la mano, mientras platicaba con Sango..

-oye Sango, no crees que Kohaku y Rin hacen linda pareja

-¿Qué?- la exterminadora miro a su amiga quien con una mueca le indico que mirara atrás de ellas, en donde estaban los recién nombrados

-¿y bien?

-pues creo que siempre has tenido razón kagome- dijo recordando que kagome había sido la primera en darse cuenta que Miroku y ella se gustaban, incluso antes de que ella misma lo supiera. Ambas mujeres se miraron para después estallar en una gran y sonora carcajada.

Después de un rato encontraron a shippo que estaba sentado comiendo muy feliz

-shippo- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el kitsune se sorprendiera y volteara a verlos con los palillos en la boca y haciendo una mueca que provoco que todos estallaran en risas, cuando el kitsune logró recuperarse al igual que sus amigos rio un poco

-¿y esta buena la comida?- pregunto kagome divertida

-creo que si- dijo sango sonriendo

-shippo hace caras chistosas- dijo una de las gemelas

Shippo los miro a todos y se sonrojó un poco apenada

-pues… si está muy rica- kagome suspiro, shippo siempre tenía hambre, sin más todos se pusieron a comer haciendo bromas y risas, cuando terminara las gemelas querían ir a donde había juegos.

Entre tantas risas la noche se había abierto pasa y ahora el cielo era adornado por una luna muy brillante y miles de estrellas brillantes

_**Mientras tanto en otra parte del festival…**_

Había anochecido y no podía encontrar a kagome… probablemente ella había ocultado su olor para que no la encontrara, eso lo hizo apretase las manos convirtiéndolas en puños, acción que no pada desapercibida por su acompañante…

-¿Qué pasa inuyasha?- pregunto kykyo

-no es nada kykyo- dijo el hibrido

La miko de barro lo miro por un segundo antes de abrazarle y darle un beso en la comisura de los labios y sonriendo internamente con el pensamiento de que inuyasha estaba con ella, y así tanto ella como su compañero siguieron caminando. Hasta que inuyasha vio al hermano de Sango col la niña que estaba con sesshomaru, una sonrisa escapo de sus labios, kykyo lo noto y con la idea de que inuyasha estaba feliz a su lado sonrió de forma arrogante, el la había preferido a ella y eso nunca iba a cambiar (aja si como no)

Caminaron un poco más y después de unos minutos kykyo diviso a kagome que estaba en compañía de shippo, ya que Sango y Miroku habían ida a dormir a sus hijos, la miko de barro frunció el ceño y la idea de restregarle en la cara que inuyasha la había preferido a ella le resultó muy buena para ponerla en práctica, miro a inuyasha quien al parecer no se había dado cuenta y sonrió interiormente.

-¿inuyasha?

-¿Qué pasa kykyo?

-vamos a caminar hacia ese lugar- dijo señalando un puesto de juegos, inuyasha asintió todavía tratando de buscar a la que creía su mujer, sin sospechar que la mujer que lo acompañaba lo estaba llevando hacia ella.

Por otro lado kagome estaba muy entretenida viendo como shippo intentaba ganar un premio para regalárselo tan entretenido estaban hasta que…

-valla que no podías dejarnos en paz- la voz de kykyo la distrajo de lo que estaba haciendo, que era mirar a su hijo adoptivo.

Inuyasha que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando miro a kykyo para ver a quien se había dirigido de esa manera. Grande fue u sorpresa al ver que a quien se dirija era a kagome.

La youkai al ver a inuyasha y a kykyo levanto una de sus finas cejas

-¿yo? Pero si es tu perrito faldero quien no deja de molestarme y decir que le pertenezco- contesto kagome con un tono de inocencia en su voz

-mientes- dijo kykyo, furiosa ante lo que kagome había dicho

-¿enserio? Te parece que yo voy a estar interesada en alguien que se revuelca con un cadáver- dijo kagome de forma despectiva

Eso fue lo único que kykyo pudo soportar, un segundo después se había lanzado para atacar a kagome quien respondió al ataque en unos cuantos minutos ambas mujeres estaban peleando con todo su poder

Inuyasha que hasta ese momento no había prestado atención a lo que decían las mujeres reacciono al ver cómo estas estaban peleando, y como no supo que fue lo que había iniciado dicha pelea asumió que kagome había atacado a kykyo por celos, por eso no movió ni un dedo, por otro lado shippo trataba en vano de hacer que su mama adoptiva dejara de pelear.

Por suerte los aldeanos ya se habían alejado lo suficiente cuando las mujeres empezaron a discutir presintiendo lo que vendría después

-NO QUIERO QUE ME VUELVAS A TOCOR NUNCA EN TU MISERABLE EXISTENCIA- grito kagome con las garras cerrándose en el cuello de kykyo quien trataba de purificar a kagome, quien al notarlo sonrió de lado y sus ojos se tornaron rojos

-¿acaso intentas purificarme?- sonrió- ¿Qué no sabes que aún conservo poderes espirituales?

-su…su. Suel...tamee- logro decir la miko de barro

-no quiero que me vuelvas a molestar, y eso va para tu…- kagome la olfateo un poco, arrugando un poco la nariz con asco ante tal olor a cadáver

-pero valla que tenemos aquí… no te ha marcado- dijo kagome.

Kykyo al escuchar esto abrió los ojos como platos, kagome sonrió y continuo hablando, pero esta ver mirando a inuyasha quien estaba sorprendido y había perdido la capacidad del habla y el movimiento o eso era lo que parecía.

-así que tú no eres más que su…Amante, no su mujer kykyo yo ya no tengo su marca lo sabes no? Solo piensa que a mí me hizo su mujer- dijo esto casi escupiendo las palabras – me engaño con Tigo pero en fin… que puede esperarse de un perro… siempre fiel a su dueño o no espera un momento su única dueña he sido yo.

Kykyo la miro, y en un impulso trato de liberarse del férreo agarre de la youkai, kagome todavía tenía los ojos rojos y cuando menos lo espero la miko de barro la youkai la había arrojado por los aires cayendo sobre inuyasha quien también cayó al suelo y con eso salió de su transe.

-kykyo...- dijo el hibrido

-deberías marcarla, inuyasha para que deje de molestarme de una vez al igual que tu

Inuyasha miro a kagome con coraje, después miro a kykyo, mientras tanto kagome fue con shippo y después de mirar a unos aldeanos quienes asintieron comprendiendo la situación se fue.

Kykyo si antes había odiado a kagome ahora esa emoción había sido fortalecida, porque en el fondo ella sabía que esas palabras eran ciertas, pero no por mucho mataría a kagome y se encargaría de que inuyasha la marcara…

Kagome llevo a shippo a un lugar apartado de la aldea, el zorro sintiendo el aura de kagome una rabia muy fuerte decidió esperar a que su madre adoptiva se calmara, cosa que no tardó mucho en hacer.

-lo siento shippo

-no te preocupes mama

Kagome al escuchar esas palabras sonrió con ternura a shippo

-creo que deberíamos regresar

El zorro asintió y así se dirigieron a la aldea…

Sin saber que alguien los observaba desde un lugar muy lejos de ahí.

De regreso en la aldea fueron a la cabaña de Kaede quien ya estaba ahí cn Rin, Kohaku ya se había marchado

-kagome ¿Qué ha pasado?

-inuyasha- fue lo único que dijo kagome

-señorita kagome tiene sangre- dijo rin viendo el brazo de kagome

-no te preocupes Rin

Una vez curada la herida de kagome por Rin quien insistió en curarla se fueron a dormir, esa noche shippo no dejo a su mama adoptiva…

**TBC…**

¿Y BIEN? QUE LES PARECIO JEJEJ EN FIN NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.

BESOS A TODOS USTEDES

ATENTEMENTE:** UMIKO S.**

**Y YA SABEN DEJEN SU OPINIÓN. : )**


End file.
